Research and development is the present invention and application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-line CAT V cable pairing testing and particularly to a tester connected multi-line test coupler which is connected to a patch panel having a plurality of lines which are tested by a network cable terminator. This system avoids the necessity of connecting each line individually to the cable terminator.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Uner 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.98
In the prior art, it was necessary to connect and test lines individually with a network cable terminator. This procedure took considerable time and effort as the technician had to connect and reconnect lines before applying the cable terminator for continuity test purposes.
The prior art relates to test devices and couplers. The present invention discloses a multi-line cable tester, which includes a multi-line coupler, which is connected to a plurality of cable pairs through a patch panel for testing purposes. A cable terminator is applied to the pairs at their outlet to rapidly test the pairs.
The concept of using a network work cable terminator is old and such devices are commercially available. Connectors of various types are also available but applicant is proposing a new multi-line test coupler, which operates in conjunction with a network terminator to provide unique advantages including a savings in time and the expense of testing and production.
Applicant discloses a multi-unit network cable tester, which is connected to a coupling device via a four pair cable. The coupling device includes a plurality of internal terminals wherein individual coded wires from the cable are connected to an outlet jack. In a preferred embodiment, the coupling device includes a printed circuit board to connect the internal wire pairs to a jack to provide an maintenance free product. The cable from the tester unit includes a plug connector which engages a mating receptacle in the coupling device.
The outlet from the coupling device comprises a plurality of cable pairs which have an RJ45 terminal at the end of each cable for connection to a patch panel where a cable terminator can be used to test the lines. The cable terminator is connected to the patch panel for testing purposes. An additional RJ45 terminal may be mounted adjacent the first RJ45 terminal and coupled thereto. This permits testing of twice as many lines.
The concepts of this invention may also be used in connection with a CAT V or CAT VI application as well as with minor modification on certain voice applications.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus to test cable lines.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved testing device, which includes a coupling device to permit rapid testing of various cable lines.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved coupling device, which includes an internal printed circuit board, coupled to one or more input RJ45 cable connectors from a multi-line tester and to a plurality of outlet cables, which are coupled to the wires being tested.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cable testing system including a multi-network cable tester which is connected to a coupling device having a printed circuit board connected to a plurality of incoming cables which are connected at their other end to a patch panel which goes to various cable outlets to which a cable terminator is applied without the need to continuously reconnect the tester.